iiafandomcom-20200214-history
London Loan Sharks
About The North London Invincibles are the second team to join into the IIA. They play in uptown northern London, England. Their Home games are played inside of Her Majesty's Royal Iceball Stadium. They are managed by Mr. Nashad. In the first offical season of the International Iceball Association, the Invincibles went 20-6-1, for a total of 41 Points and the Top Record in the IIA. They defeated the German Luftwaffe in 3 Games to make it to the Championship Round, where they handily defeated the Topeka Cacti in 2 Games to win the Casanova Cup. The Invincibles also have the top goal scoring team and top individual goal scorer in Fletcher Donovan. The League caught back up to the Invincibles in Season 2, and the Invincibles finished 4th in the league and 2nd in the European Conference. A playoff surge got the defending champions back to the title round, but this time, the Topeka Cacti defeated them. Season 3 saw the Invincibles make the playoffs once more, carried there by All-Star Fletcher Donovan and strong goal-tending from Reginald Burton. They swept the Iceballers in the conference semi-finals, but were eliminated by the Potatopia Potato Farmers in the European Division Finals. They have relocated to become the Punjabi Pulverizers. Season 4 saw another terrific regular season for the franchise, as the Pulverizers went 19-5-3 and finishing top of the standings. However, they were taken out by the playoffs in the Eastern Conference finals by Bombay. At the end of the season, they went back home to London, becoming the London Loan Sharks. For the first time in franchise history, they missed the playoffs in Season 5. The greatness of the old guard finally wore away and the team struggled. That, and they couldn't buy an Amazing Save during the season. The team finished 14th in the IIA. Season 6 marked progress for the Loan Sharks franchise, but missed the playoffs for the second straight season. Malcolm Figueroa emerged as the league's top defenseman which is a great cornerstone to build the franchise on, but they'll need to improve in net to make the playoffs. Coach Tyler DeMelo- Development Coach- Start the season with an additional 3 training points Roster 1st Forward: Madelyn MacIntrye- Scotland- 5 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 5 ** Numbers: 2, 4, 6, 7, 8 * 28 Goals in Career 2nd Forward: Everett Harrington- Canada- 4- Low * Entering 4th Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 1, 4, 9 * 53 Goals in Career 3rd Forward: Casamiro Rendon- Spain- 3 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 1, 3, 4 * 18 Goals in Career * 10 Career Shot Blocks 1st Defenseman: Kippie Bjornheimer- Sweden- 4- Extremely High * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers 3, 5, 7, 9 2nd Defenseman: Malcolm Figueroa- Canada- 4- Extremely Low * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 2, 6, 7, 9 * 42 Goals in Career * 44 Career Shot Blocks ''Goaltender: ''Alain Moussa- Zambia- 3- Extremely Low * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers 5, 6, 9 Bench Players Babajide Lekan- Nigeria- 2 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 1 * 1 Goal in Career Miesha Choi- China- 2 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 6 Theo Pierre- France- 2- Low * Entering 4th Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 7 * 29 Career Amazing Saves Retired Players Santa Klaus- Baltic Sea- 2- Low * 2 Career Seasons *Started 34 Games as Goalie *Career SV% 80%, Career GAA: 2.97 GAA Xavier Thibodeau- France- 4- Extremely Low * 2 Career Seasons *36 Goals in Career Soorama Wimoweh- South Sudan- 5- Extremely Low * Retiring after 3 Season in the IIA *47 Goals in Career Dennis Young- USA- 1- Medium Fletcher Donovan- England- 5- High * Played 5 Seasons in the IIA * 2 Time Top Goal Scorer (Season 1 and Season 3) *116 Goals in Career *Season 2 All Star Albert MacNeil- Canada- 1- High * Played 3 Seasons in the IIA Dale Blackwell- USA- 2- Medium * 3 Year Career * 1 Goal in Career * 6 Career Amazing Saves Brin Madoc- Wales- 4- Extremely Low * 5 Year Career *80 Goals in Career *14 Career Shot Blocks